Half-link
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and a warrior maiden named Martha have fallen in love and got married and soon a miracle happens. Martha who is human becomes pregnant with Lion-o's baby. Which is suppose to be impossible and the other Thundercats can't explain it. Will the cub be born as a lovely hybrid of human and Thunderian or a horrible combo freak. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was out in the forest today and he ran into a warrior maiden. "Sorry about that," Lion-o said.

"You must be Lion-o, I'm Martha," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Lion-o said. "I never seen this part of the forest before." he said.

"Neither have I, but I heard it's one of the most beautiful parts." Martha said.

Soon Martha and Lion-o began talking about things they liked and things they didn't like. They became fast friends. They would hang out together and Lion-o always found ways to make Martha laugh.

"Lion-O you seem to be leaving for the forest and coming back late sometimes, is there a reason for this?" Tygra asked.

"Yes Lion-o what's going on?" Cheetara asked.

"Well there's this girl," Lion-o said.

"A girl?" Panthro said.

"Yes a girl," Lion-o said.

"Is the girl another unknown Thunderian?" Tygra asked.

"No she's one of the warrior maidens and she is my friend, we like talking and doing things together," Lion-o said.

"Is see, you are aware this relationship might not work out," Tygra said.

"There is no relationship we are just friends," Lion-o said.

"Tygra, that wasn't a polite question that isn't like you," Cheetara said.

"Sorry, I thought it was a romantic relationship and you are aware of how things work, we are cat's and she is a human, you know it won't turn out well," Tygra said.

"How do you know it won't if it does become romantic?" Panthro asked.

"Listen I didn't just major in being an architect I also have taken honor's biology, so I am aware how the way nature is," Tygra said.

"Now Tygra, you are aware part nature is life and life can't be contained. So who knows are far things will go, okay," Cheetara said.

"Will all of you stop it!" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o, what's wrong?" Cheetara asked.

"All of are arguing about my friend Martha and my life, and arguing about things they may or may not happen." Lion-o said. "Now will all of you allow me to live my life!" he said and stormed off.

"He's got a point you know Snarf, snarf," Snarf said.

"You think so Snarf?" Tygra asked.

"I know so, you all keep saying he's a man now and just like all of you Lion-o has a life of his own, if you don't let him live his life freely and make his own choices, he will feel like he is still being treated like a child," Snarf said. "I know I treat him like a child at times, but I know at times he appreciates our concern, and other times he doesn't like it because he feels like he is being coddled." he said.

"I agree, we must really start treating Lion-o like the adult he is and help him only if it's necessary," Panthro said.

"Yes it's the best way," Cheetara said.

"Fine," Tygra said.

"Good I bet Lion-o has gone to cool off." Snarf said. "He'll be back soon," he said.

Lion-o was outside and steaming mad. "They have some nerve," Lion-o said. "telling me, what will work out and what won't," he said. He was very upset.

Meanwhile Martha was in the warrior maiden's kingdom. "Martha where have you been running off to most days and arriving back late at night?' Nayda asked.

"Yes are you with somebody specail? This might be our chance to finally unite again with the warrior men," Willa said.

"Not really, the one I have been spending time with is Lion-o," Martha said.

"So you have been spending time with the lord of the Thundercats," Nayda said. "You two must be good friends," she said.

"We are," Martha said and started to blush.

"I think you really like him," Willa said.

"I do, but he's a cat a lion and I'm a human, so I doubt it would work out," Martha said.

"Martha never give up hope," Nayda said.

"Yes, maybe you two are meant to be together," Willa said.

"You think so?" Martha asked.

"Yes," Willa said.

"Well I think I will go find him and tell him how I feel," Martha said.

"Go for it," Nayda said.

Martha went out and started look for Lion-o. Meanwhile a Warrior man was taken by Martha's beauty. "I think she's perfect I want to marry her." he said. Then went to the warrior maiden's village. He found Willa and Nayda. "My name is Alex I saw this lovely warrior maiden walking through the forest and I want to marry her," he said.

"Where is the forest did you see her?' Willa asked.

"She was walking through the forest towards the cat's lair and she had the most love brown hair and blue eyes." he said.

"That's Martha," Nayda said.

"I hate to tell you this but Martha is in love with another." Willa said.

"Who does she love we will have a competition for her heart," Alex said.

"She is in love with Lion-o the lord of the Thundercats." Willa said.

"Okay I will challenge him for her heart, and whoever wins has the right to marry her." Alex said.

"But Alex she isn't a prize to be won, a challenge is fine, but it is whoever wins her heart," Willa said.

"Willa you are aware of the traditions, of our tribes, and whoever wins the challenges gets to marry the young lady," Alex said.

"You are the purpose of the challenge is to win her heart to win that is how they started out, so if you win her heart then you can marry her," Willa said.

"Fine," Alex said.

Lion-o was starting to calm down and saw Martha come up. He felt himself blush when he saw her. He remembered how much he liked her. "Hello Martha," Lion-o said.

"Hello Lion-o," she said.

They held hands. "I love you Lion-o," Martha said.

Lion-o smiled and said. "I love you too," Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats were shocked Lion-o and Martha were in love. "Lion-o it might not work out," Tygra said. "I doubt she'll be able to give you an heir," he said.

"Enough," Lion-o said. "All I care about now is that love her," he said.

"Lion-o," Jaga said appearing.

"Jaga, is something wrong with me wanting to be with Martha?" Lion-o asked.

"Nothing is wrong with it, this was meant to be, Lion-o your people will see that love doesn't matter who or what you are. You and Martha's love is strong, soon a miracle is going to happen," Jaga said.

"Miracle? What kind of miracle?" Lion-o asked.

"You will soon see," Jaga said.

Then Jaga left. "What did Jaga have to say?" Panthro said.

"He just said that, Martha and I were meant to be together, and bring in a new age for our people," Lion-o said.

"I see," Panthro said.

Then Alex appeared. "Lion-o lord of the Thundercats, I challenge you for Martha's love," Alex said.

"What are you talking about?" Lion-o asked.

"I know what he's talking about, it's the old tradition when the two warrior tribes use to be one, when two men loved the same woman the two men compete in a challenge to see who wins the woman's heart," Martha said.

"Okay, if it's tradition I must accept," Lion-o said.

"Okay the challenge is accepted." Alex said.

"Since I am the one being competed I chose the competition," Martha said. "I choose a sword competition." she said.

"Okay then," Lion-o said.

"Fine," Alex said.

Lion-o got out his sword and Alex got out his sword. The two sword's clashed and back and forth the fight went. Alex was good but Lion-o proved to be the mightier. Then Lion-o knocked the sword out of Alex's hand.

"Lion-o wins," Snarf said.

Martha hugged Lion-o and kissed him.

"Why do you love him?" Alex asked getting up.

"I got to know him and loved everything about him," Martha said.

"I see, but I wonder why I can't find someone like that," Alex said.

"I'm sure you will," Lion-o said.

"Thanks and I know I lost and I wish both of you luck," Alex said.

After that Lion-o and Martha were married. Soon the miracle would happen.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Martha loved each other very much. They were happy together. Martha gave Lion-o a kiss and kept it up. "Hey what's with you?" Lion-o asked laughing he was enjoying the attention.

"I want some specail time with you," Martha said.

That made Lion-o excited and then locked the door and he and Martha took off their clothes and laid in bed. They were so happy. Martha felt so safe and loved in Lion-o's arms. It felt good feel his kisses. Then they dozed off. The next morning they woke up and and got dressed. They started to eat breakfast and that was the start of a normal day for them.

Lion-o and Martha lived a happy life. They enjoyed a happy married life.

A year had passed and now it was their first anniversary. They were very happy. Lion-o and Martha spent the whole day together. Lion-o gave Martha a kiss and hugged her. Then she kissed and hugged him.

One morning a few weeks later Martha woke up feeling funny. She decided to go to the bathroom and took a pregnancy test and saw it was positive. It was such a shock how could she be pregnant? They were two different species and now she was going to have a baby? How was it possible? It was mind blowing she was so shocked. It was like her head felt like it might explode. Then she passed out.

Lion-O heard her fall and found her passed out. "Martha!" Lion-o said and carried her to the medical bay.

Pumyra examined Martha once she was finished she went to talk to Lion-o. "She's fine Lion-O and I found something shocking when I examined her," Pumyra said.

"What?" Lion-o asked.

"Martha is pregnant," Pumyra said. "I ran a test and it's your baby," she said.

"How is it possible?" Lion-o asked. "Is this the miracle Jaga spoke of?" He asked.

"It must be," Pumyra said.

Martha woke up a bit later and smiled at Lion-O. "Hello," she said.

"Hello," Lion-o said. "So Pumyra tells me you're pregnant with my baby," he said.

"Lion-O how is it possible?" Martha asked.

"It must be because Jaga spoke of a miracle and this must be the miracle," Lion-o said.

"It must be," Martha said.

They told the other Thundercats. They were baffled.

"How is it possible?" Wilykat asked.

"Is it possible?" Wilykit asked.

"This is incredible," Bengali said.

"Very amazing," Panthro said.

"It's wonderful," Cheetara said.

"This is very good," Lynx-o said.

"I don't believe this, this is not possible, it can't happen it should not have happened," Tygra said. "It's not possible how can a human have a baby of a Thunderian?!" He said.

"Tygra can you calm down," Lion-o said.

"It might not be possible but the baby is coming so you better get used to it Tygra," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

Lion-O and Martha were very happy at the thought of a baby.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Martha and Lion-o started to prepare things for their baby. "Lion-o I'm worried, what if the baby born as a strange looking creature?" Martha said.

"I don't know, we have to wait and see," Lion-o said.

Many were wondering if the baby would be a beautiful hybrid of Thunderian and human or a strange looking creature that was frightening to look at. It was very overwhelming and they didn't know what to say or think.

Martha and Lion-o were happy about the baby and it is a lot to take in. Lion-o rubbed Martha's back we she was morning sick. Martha spent a lot of time in bed she felt so sick, tired and dizzy she didn't want to get up most of the time. So Lion-o and the other's checked on her. She had a tub that she threw up in and Snarf brought in water for her to drink.

Sometimes Lion-o brought in food if she felt like eating. He let her eat it in bed and he watched her eat. But Martha was showing to be queasy and feeling sick much too often. Pumyra decided to examine her. "Okay everything checks out normal," Pumyra said. "I think it's due to the hybrid nature of the child, your body is try to work harder to get accustomed to this unusual brand new life." she said.

"You think so?" Martha asked.

"I think so, I can see you are healthy, and your blood work checks out fine the last thing I need to check on is the baby," Pumyra said and pulled out the fetal doppler. She placed it on Martha's belly. A little heart beat was heard. "Okay the baby is fine," she said. "So just rest and eat food that is easy on the stomach." she said. "Remember to take your prenatal vitamins." she said.

"I will thanks Pumyra," Martha said.

"Thank you Pumyra, I am glad you are able to help us," Lion-o said.

"It's my pleasure," Pumyra said. "I just hope I can help you have a healthy baby," she said.

The weeks passed and Lion-o and Martha were sleeping in bed. Lion-o was snuggled close to Martha trying to protect her. He was dreaming and it was not a pleasant dream. Martha was killed by Mum-Ra after she gave birth and he killed the baby. Lion-o was in shock standing front of his wife and child's body. The child looked like terrible disfigured freak. "No!" Lion-o screamed waking up.

Martha woke up and saw Lion-o looked scared. "Lion-o are you alright?" Martha asked.

"I'm fine I just had the worst nightmare, Mum-Ra killed you and the baby and the baby was a horrible disfigured freak." Lion-o said.

"Oh Lion-o I'm sure everything will be alright," Martha said then kissed him.

"I sure hope so," Lion-o said. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Martha said.

Things were only going to get more complicated.

To be continued.


End file.
